


Love Until Death (Folklore)

by LazyAnipo



Category: American Folklore, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Murder, Suicide, dedham, fairbanks house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAnipo/pseuds/LazyAnipo
Summary: Fairbanks loved her a lot. Loved Fales so much that he lost her to deaths grasp.  He had caused it, and he wanted to join. Still after death, they play together in an old house. Some say they can still hear them running and laughing around like kids. [Read notes for more info]





	Love Until Death (Folklore)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend challenged me to write a folklore based on a house I believe is located in Dedham. It's called the Fairbanks house. Basically the challenge was to take a folklore myth (ghost, fairies, witches, etc) and turn something real that happened in the past [so using some real facts] and changing it and adding fake things so it turns into folklore. It features ghosts and murder. I tried my best. HAVE FUN!!

Humans fall in love all the time. Anyone would do everything they can for their loved ones just so they stay happy. But sometimes, they would do anything to keep their loved ones with them. They don’t take no for an answer. They don’t let them go until it’s too late and they’re gone. Some go mad with the idea of love and don’t know how to stop. It goes too far and then the air is filled with regret and death. 

You might be thinking that what I am saying is ridiculous and only happened in the movies. But sometimes the worst things are true and actually do happen. This fate unfortunately happened many years ago to a girl. This girl was Elizabeth Fales. Now, Elizabeth had no reason for anyone to bring harm to her. Again, she was loved by almost everyone. The problem was that apparently someone loved her too much. That person was Jason Fairbanks, the person who once  lived in the Fairbanks House.

Elizabeth Fales:

Elizabeth Fales was the daughter of Nehemiah Fales. She was a young and beautiful girl  who was known to be very nice. She always had a bright smile on her face. She was very intelligent and even clever. Any person with eyes could see that. She was very appealing so you can probably guess that she was courted, asked out, by most guys. Although asked, she never said yes. No one ever knew why she rejected all those offers.

The Beginning:

She knew a man called Jason Fairbanks for a long time. They were best friends since kids and grew up playing games together. They almost never left each other's side. Some people never knew why such a nice girl would play with Jason or even liked him for that matter. Jason was said to have a very haughty and bad attitude. Other people who knew them and their friendship said he never acted snobby or mean when around her. You could definitely say that when they grew up, they were sometimes mistaken as husband and wife.  If you had saw the, you probably would have assumed so too. But they weren’t and never would be, which was the beginning of the sad fate of what was to happen.

Paper Feelings:

It’s not known when it started, but Jason had started falling in love. Who wouldn’t fall in love with the girl every man wanted? He wanted to marry her. Jason went to his niece and asked for her to draw up some fake marriage certificates. Of course, these documents showed Eliza and Jason as husband and wife. Jason went and met up with Elizabeth. He only wanted to show Elizabeth the documents in a joking sort of way even if he was serious, but that's when things went downhill. 

Intentional Death:

Apparently, Jason turned up at the Fales' house covered in blood. He said that Eliza committed suicide. The father had gone and found her dying with multiple stab marks and a slashed throat. Jason surprisingly also had stab marks and a slashed neck. He had said that he tried to stop her but when he couldn’t, he had tried to take his own life along with her.  He explained that she had took a knife and slashed herself when she told him they would never be married. The ripped certificate was found next to her dead body. Why did Elizabeth kill herself over a certificate? The answer is, she didn’t.

Saying No:

Jason Fairbanks was soon arrested for murder. Her death was said to be illogical. Her stab marks weren’t where someone in her position would stick a knife. She had 11 wounds on her backside, including one on the back of her head. It was suggested that he had stabbed her out of anger because she had rejected his marriage proposal. It was a sudden impulse that he got a knife and drove it into her. He was wounded himself because he had immediately regretted what he had done and tried to take his own life out of sorrow. He was on penalty for death and was to be hanged.

Murderer’s Death:

Before the execution, his brother,cousin, friend, and nephew overpowered the jailer and got Jason out of the dedham jail. Together they went to New York and arranged passage on a boat so they could go to Canada.They were hours from Canada when they decided to have breakfast thinking they were out of danger. A man named Holt had joined a team of two other men the sheriff had sent to track down the group. Holt had gone ahead because his horse was faster and found them eating. He of course delayed them until the other men arrived.

When Jason was taken back, he was this time taken to a Boston jail because it was more secure. He was taken to Dedham on the execution day and hanged.

Forever Night Games:

Now, even in present day, it is said that the Fairbanks house is haunted with the souls of the two friends. Jason is seen with cuts all over his body and a rope around his neck to represent his sorrow and his death. He goes around the Fairbanks house at night meeting up with Elizabeth who stays in the house of her childhood friend with a knife in her back and a bloody slit across her throat, playing games with Jason as they did together when they were children. It is said that when nighttime in the house, you can now hear running feet and childish laughing around the house. Just like when they were kids.

**Author's Note:**

> If you search it up or even go one Wikipedia, you can find "real" facts on the story of Jason and Elizabeth. [I used multiple sites to wright this btw]


End file.
